Duman's story
by WhyNotMe
Summary: Prequel to Orpheus's fight. A beaten Gardevoir figures out his own path in life. It just so happens to be the one that the people who beat him had followed.


"_Awwww, it's so cute!"_

"FAGGOT."

_A little Ralts looked up at his new trainer with wide red eyes as she picked him up. "Ralts~"_

**"**I HOPE YOU DIE!"

**"**_Oh listen to that darling call!"  
_

**"**WHY CAN'T I BE PRETTY?!..."

Duman, a newly evolved Gardevoir, began to cry. His trainer had just punched him. He rubbed at the bruised spot on his face. "_Mistress?" _He asked the distressed woman.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, lashing at him again.

Duman hit the ground, uncoordinated on his long legs. He couldn't have caught himself if he wanted to.

She stood over him, disgusted. "You little bitch! You FAGGOT. Why couldn't you have stayed cute!? Why couldn't you be a Gallade!? Why, you fucking...Ugh, WHORE!"

Duman started to tear up, feeling how angry she was. How hateful. How distasteful he was. He sobbed, still staring her in the eyes.

She sneered at him. "Don't look at me!" She yelled, slapping him.

It wasn't like anyone could hear. Or find them. Or save him.

"Ugh... fuck."

And with that, Duman was engulfed in was in his pokeball for days. He was hungry. But he wasn't tired, all he could do was sleep.**  
**

But today, he was hopeful. He felt his pokeball being taken out. He looked out of it and saw his owner, grinning. She was happy? Good!

But she sat him down and the pokeball felt cold.

He watched as everything went white for only a moment before he found himself attached to someone else.

This time, a young man picked u p his ball, smiling gently at him. "Hey, pretty girl!" He cooed.

Duman shuttered. He felt himself leave the pokeball, undernourished and weak. He was on the floor, his new owner looming over him.

Duman looked up at him, calling to him. "_Food?"_**  
**

The trainer blinked. "A...Are you hungry, girl?"**  
**

Duman nodded.**  
**

**"**Okay, here."

The male pulled out some food - apples and oran berries - and handed them to the starving pokemon.

Duman devoured the fruit, not seeing the male kneel next to him. He set a hand on Duman's back.

Duman evaluated his new situation, seeing that he was in a transfer room. It had one end of a transfer machine and the room was carpeted. There was one door.**  
**

It was locked.

Duman jumped when he felt the hand on his back slide down to his lover back. He stood, clutching a half eaten apple in his hands.

"Now, now-" He started, only to have the Gardevoir panic.

"_I-I-I... I'm a boy!_**"**

"Come on, girl, let me see that pretty little skitty-cat."

Duman wrapped his skirt around his legs, closing the gaps all around.

The boy sneered and pulled Duman's arms apart. The dress unwrapped itself.

The boy held the thin arms in one hand and pulled back the skirt.**  
**

And there, he found himself in an awkward position.**  
**

**"**...A boy?! What the fuck?"**  
**

Duman shuttered. "_I'm sorry!_**" **He cried.

"Shut up! I wanted some _tonight. _I'm getting some. _Tonight._**"**

Duman proceeded to cry as he knew what was going to happen next.

For a good thirty minutes, Nurse joy waited for the young man to come out of the transfer room. She was becoming slightly impatient and almost unlocked the door.

The boy came out with a subtle smirk on his face. "Sorry, Nurse. We had a bit of an... _Issue. _But I finally got my Gardevoir!"

Nurse Joy smiled. "Is she pretty?"

The boy's smirk fall a bit. "_He _is very handsome."

Nurse Joy was confused for only a second before she realized her mistake. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Now a days, people aren't usually training male Gardevoirs. They always prefer Gallades."**  
**

The boy chuckled. "Well this should be interesting then, right?"

Duman cried. He was uncomfortable. He was hurt.**  
**

He was angry.**  
**

More than angry.**  
**

He would have rather starve to death.

Duman, in about three months, was sent to another trainer.

Only to have the same thing happen again.

And it happened again.

And again.

It was supposed to be different that time.

No more, please!

Please!

Please?**  
**

Duman, by this point, was fried. Inside and out.**  
**

In fact, he hated himself.**  
**

Why was he so feminine?**  
**

He'd been called horrible things.**  
**

Faggot. Whore. Trap. Slut. Easy. Loose. Used. Almost.**  
**

Almost.**  
**

Almost perfect.**  
**

If only he wasn't a Faggot. Whore. Trap. Slut. Easy. Loose. Used. Almost.**  
**

Almost.**  
**

Almost perfect.**  
**

If only he wasn't a Faggot. Whore. Trap...**  
**

Duman gathered his dress-like appendages, two at a time.

Took his unconscious trainer's knife.

(The same one he threatened him with.)

And cut off about Six full inches.**  
**

The soft, fabric-like skin frayed. It hurt. It bled.**  
**

But he felt more alive than ever.**  
**

It didn't hurt.**  
**

It was...**  
**

Nice.**  
**

He gathered two more.**  
**

The soft, fabric-like skin frayed. It hurt. It bled.**  
**

But he felt more alive than ever.**  
**

It didn't hurt.**  
**

It was...**  
**

Wonderful.**  
**

He cut off the tips of the last two appendages, finally, after all this time, laughing. For the first time, he was happy.**  
**

He spun around, the membrane of his dress splattering blood all over the silent forest.**  
**

His trainer woke up, hearing the mad laughs and feeling something warm on his face.**  
**

He grabbed the wounded pokemon and discarded the knife that he was swinging around.**  
**

And Duman Duman came to, he found that there were two Chansey and one Audino healing his self inflicted wounds. He sat up quickly, startling the three females. He looked at them, smiling wide.

**"**Hi there, girls!"

They shivered a little. One of the Chanseys was first to speak. "Sir, please, lay back down, we're still healing-"

"You're pretty."

The Chansey, the first to speak, faltered a bit. "Please lay back." She gently pushed Duman back down.**  
**

He stiffened. This looked too familiar.

"STOP."**  
**

The Audino jumped. The other Chansey squeaked. The first Chansey flinched back.**  
**

**"**I can lay back myself." He growled. He lay down, now smiling again. "Continue." He ordered sweetly.

Duman smiled at each of the females, making them worry.

Duman ignored the uncomfortable feeling of the healing membrane. They couldn't attach the amputated segments, so his dress would now be forever shortened and frayed.**  
**

When the three females were done with their work, Duman stood, much taller than the three. He watched the three blue eyed females with his red eyes. He smirked at them presumptuously.

"You. Come here."

The first to speak looked at her colleagues. She took a deep breath and walked up to the other. "Yes, sir?"

"What's your name, honey?"**  
**

The other nervously shifted, as her name was Honey.

"Honey. I'm Honey."

The male giggled in a cute way, which was disturbing. "Hello there, Honey. May I see your hand?" He asked.

Honey gulped and offered a shaking hand.

The male grabbed it harshly and pushed the other down.

Immediately, the Audino ran for help and the other screamed, running to her sister. She tried to pull him off but her simply brushed her off, using Psychic to throw the other against the wall.**  
**

Duman looked at the other, disgusted with himself.**  
**

**"**Heal me!" He ordered. "HEAL ME!"

The one beneath him cried.

"HEAL ME! I KNOW YOU CAN! IT HURTS!"

Honey choked on a sob. "Wh-where...?"

Duman felt ashamed.

"My... My anus."

Honey choked again. "I-I... Don't understand."

"My anus. It hurts. A lot." Duman also began to cry. "On the inside. And-and my... penis. Inside and out. Please? Help me."

The Chansey wiped her tears off and pushed on the larger male's shoulders. "Let me see what I can do... Let me get Stetha before she get Nurse Joy, okay?"

But before Chansey could even get up, Stetha, the Audino, and Nurse Joy were in the doorway.**  
**

Duman was wiping at his red eyes, having pulled himself off of the Chansey. He was on his knees, green hands rubbing at his tears. He used an ability of his that he hadn't quite perfected - Telepathy.

**Joy?****  
**

Nurse Joy perked up at the soft, distinctly male voice that echoed in her head.

**Sorry.  
**

Joy looked at the tearful Gardevoir.

"Mister Duman?"

**Yes.****  
**

Joy approached him and grabbed one of his hands. "What's the matter, dear? Why did you attack my Chansey?"

Said Chansey was shaking like a leaf as the Audino helped her up.**  
**

**Hurting. Trying to stop. In my way. Help me?  
**

Nurse Joy pouted and tapped the Gardevoir's forehead.

**Ow!?  
**

**"**Attacking another pokemon isn't the proper way to ask for help, sweety! Just ask!"

Duman looked down sadly.

**Apologize.  
**

The nurse smiled. "It's okay. Where does it hurt, darling?"

**Down.****  
**

The nurse placed at gentle hand on his stomach. "Here?"**  
**

The Gardevoir shook his head.**  
**

_**Down**_**.****  
**

The nurse then realized...

"Oh. You were..."

**Rape.****  
**

The three female pokemon looked sadly at the male, who felt uncomfortable.**  
**

He hated that feeling.

_CRACK._

_**DON'T LOOK AT ME.**_**  
**

The nurse and the other pokemon were blown back by a psychic blast.**  
**

_**DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'TLOOKDON'TLOOKDON'TLOOK!**_**  
**

The nurse yelled for him to stop, but his glowing red eyes flooded with rage. The air around the levitating pokemon sparked and unnatural winds flew.**  
**

**DON'T ORDER ME AROUND. I HATE THAT!  
**

The nurse apologized through a cracked voice and sobs.**  
**

The only male in the room quickly flew to the nearest pokemon, grabbed her hand and yelled at her face.

"GARDE!"

**HELP ME!  
**

Stetha flinched and her hand began to glow. She avoided touching him, but engulfed his pelvis in the healing light.

The Gardevoir felt himself healing.

But it hurt.

It hurt.

_Hurt._**  
**

**...It still hurts...  
**

**...It hurts.  
**

**IT HURTS.  
**

And, just then, Duman became the exact thing he hated.**  
**

Duman sighed, spent. He felt in control. Like he could take over the world.

He looked at the three females that were sobbing, violated and sad.

He grinned and picked himself up. He now realized why they did it.

They were powerless before. And with this horrible act, they were empowered.**  
**

Duman passed through the doorway, ignoring the trapped nurse and the powerless pokemon.

Only when he was far from the room did he let the nurse out of his psychic grip.

He was outside by the time the alarm went off. Officer Jenny's sirens went off in the distance.

Duman walked into the forest, a grin on his face.

_I'm exactly what I hated.  
_

_And I love it.  
_

_It doesn't hurt.  
_

_It feels like I'm ALIVE._**  
**

_Like I'm empowered, alive, awake, aware.  
_

_I love it._

****The next times that he felt empowered, he tried something different.

He put up a facade of innocence. Of shyness. Of a cute, boyish personality.

It wasn't him.

But it brought in the victims.

A couple years passed and, all over Unova, and sometimes in Sinnoh and Hoenn, female pokemon had come up violated and scarred. They got worse every time. At first, it was simple rape. Then they came up lacerated. The last one was raped after she was attacked.

And now, the cause of all of these offenses, if not most, was going to try something different again.

He walked through the forest during a colder time of the year. It was mid-november, and winter was rearing its ugly head.**  
**

He looked around himself, seeing a streak of blue.

Pretty...

"H-Hello?" He called in false timidity.**  
**

He was suddenly tackled by a broken doll of a Glaceon.**  
**

Her fur shimmered.

Her body was cut up and ripped.

She was beautiful.

Until he opened his mouth.

"Whatcha doin' here, bitch?!"

Oh. A male.

"Uh, I'm a male..." Duman corrected.

The one above him perked a bit. "Oh~ Well, hello there, bastard. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I-I'm lost. Can you help me?"

"Of course, doll. Just, uh, let go of my legs."

Duman had grabbed onto the other male's legs when he was talking. He grinned. "No, thanks."

Duman flipped the other male over and pinned him.

"Aren't you a broken doll?" He asked, grabbing the one under him by his manhood.

The Glaceon hissed. "E-Eager, babe?"

Duman stayed quiet for a moment. "You... you want it?" He asked, cocking his head.**  
**

The Glaceon exhaled, his face becoming cold, the Ice-type's way of blushing. "F-Fuck yeah~!" He moaned, bucking his smaller hips.**  
**

The Gardevoir cocked his head. "B-But... You're... Not supposed to..."**  
**

The Glaceon laughed, still bucking a bit, trying to get the larger male to move. "Can't rape the willing, yeah?"

Duman stood, wrenching his hand from the hardening flesh. "Disgusting...!"

The Glaceon scrambled to his feet, still hard. "Th-The fuck!? Finish what you started!"**  
**

Duman stepped back from the barking Glaceon before sniffling. "I - Why? Why do you like it? They others didn't..."

The Glaceon sighed, trying to ignore his hard on. "Because, it feels good. Dammit. Why else?"

Duman fell to the ground and curled his legs to his chest. "I - I'm sorry!"

The four legged ice-type sighed and sat next to the human-shaped Gardevoir. "It's... Fine I guess. Jesus." He sighed. "You got a nice grip on ya. Who are you?"

"D-Duman."

The Glaceon grinned. "I'm Calida."**  
**

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Calida spoke.

"Why ya goin' 'round raping people, anyway?"**  
**

Duman thought for a moment. "I like the control." He answered sincerely.**  
**

Calida laughed, scratching at a torn ear. "Man, you're a twisted little boy. I like it."

Duman blushed and stuttered. "I-I...Uh..."

Calida's grin got wider. "Yeah, I dunno, that's like me and fighting, y'know? I-"**  
**

**"**Can I have a kiss?"**  
**

Calida's mouth opened and closed. "I...Uh..." He shook out his fur before asking, "Wait, what?"**  
**

**"**I've never had a real kiss. Can I have one on my cheek?"**  
**

Calida laughed awkwardly, a smirk covering his embarrassment. "Yeah, everyone wants some, I guess..." He said aloud, reassuring himself. "Sure."**  
**

Calida pecked Duman on his cheek before sitting back down next to the feminine pokemon, both of them being silent.**  
**

They were inseparable since.


End file.
